


A Late Start to Life

by writingtoprocrastinate



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Puppy Love, father-daughter bonding, kids being kids, literally fluff and good times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoprocrastinate/pseuds/writingtoprocrastinate
Summary: A “what comes next” Stranger Things fanfiction following the events of Season 2 (obviously there may be spoilers if you haven’t seen it sorry). This fic starts right after Eleven closes the gate/final battle, and follows canon.Main Pairings: Mike/Eleven + Nancy/Jonathan + Hopper&Eleven (obviously that father/daughter relationship is ADORABLE.Basically, just a ton of cute Mileven fluff father/daughter bonding with some other stuff sprinkled insummaries are hard (also on tumblr under the same username)





	1. A New Beginning

The gate had finally been closed and Hopper was now carrying an exhausted young girl he’d grown to love out of the lab. It was almost symbolic in a way; Eleven was leaving the place she had been abused and locked away for the second time, but this time it was different. This time she was not scared, she was being aided by someone who loved her and wanted to protect her.

Eleven struggled to keep her eyes open in the truck on the way back to Hopper’s cabin. “Just sleep kid, I’ll let you know when we get there,” Hopper said taking hold of Eleven’s hand to give her some form of comfort and reassurance that it was over and that she was safe.

Back at the cabin, Joyce sat on the couch with Will’s head in her lap falling asleep; Nancy and Jonathan sat on the floor, backs against the couch not wanting to be far from Will and Joyce. Nancy had her head resting on Jonathan’s shoulder ready to fall asleep.

After approaching the cabin Hopper didn’t have the heart to wake the young girl as she wanted, he knew Eleven had to rest. Hopper carried Eleven into the cabin grabbing the four waiting inside’s attention. Joyce spoke up first, asking the obvious question. “Is she okay?”

“Just exhausted, took a lot out of her,” Hopper answered. “I’m going to put her in bed.” Hopper began to walk to Eleven’s room.

“Wait,” Joyce said. She carefully moved out from under her young son before moving across the room to where Hopper and Eleven stood. “Let’s get her cleaned up first, she’ll be more comfortable that way.” Joyce took Eleven out of Hopper’s arms and carried her carefully into the small bathroom and placed her in the tub. Hopper stepped out of the room to give privacy to the young adolescent.

As the tub filled with water Eleven woke slightly. “Mrs. Byers?“

"Hey sweetheart,” Joyce said tilting Eleven’s head back to pour water over her head. “You did so well El,” she praised, cleaning the young girls face from all of the blood.

Outside the bathroom, Hopper began making coffee and hot chocolate both as a celebration and as a way to calm down from their night. He handed both Jonathan and Nancy a mug before sitting in the armchair opposite them. “How’s Will?” Hopper asked looking at the sleeping boy behind them.

“He’s okay,” Jonathan answered. “Same as El I guess, exhausted,” Hopper nodded before the room fell into a comfortable silence among them.

Moments later Eleven was clean and in bed as the others waited for the rest of the kids to show up knowing full well that they would not stay away. Mike came bounding in first frantically. “Where is she, is she okay?”

"She’s fine,” Hopper stated getting up from his seat to approach the young boy. “She’s in her room sleeping, she’s exhausted.”

“I need to see her,” Mike stated trying to move around the taller man to get to the girl he’s been kept from for too long.

“That’s not a good idea right now kid. She needs to rest,” Hopper said putting his hands on Mike’s shoulders.

"I won’t wake her, I just need to see that she’s okay, I-”

“Mike she needs to rest,” Hopper interrupted.

“Don’t do this to me please, I need to see her, don’t keep her from me again please,” Mike began to speak frantically tears appearing in his eyes.

“Kid. Kid!” Hopper said loudly, getting Mike’s attention. “Look, I’ll let you see her but that’s it, you can’t wake her but you can see her. Deal?“ Mike nodded quickly in understanding. Hopper walked Mike over to Eleven’s room, slowly opening the door far enough to let him peer in. Mike crept farther into the room to get a closer look at the girl he missed so dearly. "That’s close enough kid,” Hopper said in a more hushed tone as to not wake Eleven.

“Please,” Mike said, just that, please. It was so simple but Hopper could hear the emotion, the strain, and the need behind it; so much so that he allowed the young boy to move into the room and crouch by Eleven’s bedside. Hopper ended up closing the door, knowing that Mike and the girl he came to love as a daughter both needed this. They needed their own silent moment.

Walking back into the main area the rest of the kids and Steve had filtered in, finding their own hot beverage and seat. “Good to see everyone’s okay… well aside from Steve apparently,” he started looking at the couch to see Joyce treating the older teenagers wounds. “What happened?”

“He was just being a good babysitter,” Max stated simply. Hopper and Joyce both thought about prodding but both also knew that it could have been a number of things. They could have gone into battle so to speak but it could have been something else altogether. All of these kids were bullied in one way or another. Neither one of the adults knew about Max’s brother and the kids could have chosen this moment to tell them, they could get the help she needed. But now was not the time, not after everything had happened that night.

“Where’s Mike?” Steve asked, apparently still in protective babysitter mode.

“With Eleven,” is all Hopper had to say for everyone to understand.

Back in Eleven’s small bedroom, Mike had pulled up a chair to sit at the end of the bed. He rested his head on her mattress, comforted knowing that she was okay, knowing that she had been okay this whole time. He was still upset, but happy as well. Mike began to drift off to sleep, albeit in a slightly uncomfortable position.

Eleven felt the presence of someone by her side but she was unaware that it was Mike until she heard a quiet: “thank you for keeping your promise.” Eleven slowly reached over to grasp Mike’s hand. His head lifted to look into the young girl’s eyes.

“Friends don’t lie,” Eleven stated weakly. Mike smiled, holding her hand just a little bit tighter. Eleven scooted to the side just enough to make room for one more person. “Come,” she said. “Lie down.”

Mike hesitantly moved to lay down on his side next to Eleven. It was all innocent, just the need to feel close to each other after having been split apart from so long and having gone through another harrowing experience.

Hopper waited out in the living area until Joyce announced that it was time for all of the kids to go home. He walked over and opened the door to see the two kids hand in hand sleeping soundly on the small bed. He exited the room slowly and quietly closed the door in the process. Any sleep these kids get after tonight would have been a blessing. “Joyce,” he said motioning for her to come into the kitchen with him. He waited until she stood in front of him before continuing: “Mike and Eleven are asleep and I don’t want to disturb them. I think it might be good for everyone to stay here tonight,” he said simply. “After tonight it might be best to stay together.”

Joyce looked over at the exhausted and slightly traumatized children in the opposite room before turning back and replying to Hopper. “I think you’re right. I’ll call the kids parents and tell them that the boys are sleeping over at my house, and I’ll ask Nancy to talk to her mom as well.”

After all the calls were made, each person found their own place to crash. The younger boys moved to sleep in Hopper’s larger bed along with Joyce who insisted on staying close to Will. Nancy and Jonathan took the blow up mattress that Hopper kept in the cottage for reasons unknown, both teens were quick to invite Steve into the bed as well so he wouldn’t have to sleep on the floor. Before taking the couch for himself, Hopper sneaks back into Eleven’s room to drape a blanket over Mike in an attempt not to wake him. Everyone fell asleep slightly scarred but at the same time happy at the thought that every one of them was finally both safe and accounted for.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the entire group woke up slowly. Hopper and Joyce woke up first getting breakfast together for the still sleeping kids. They figured breakfast was the least they could do; those kids saved the world. "Your idea of a special breakfast is Eggo's?" Joyce laughed as Hopper popped a couple of Eggo's into the toaster.

"They're El's favourite," he states simply. Steve and all the kids excluding Will, Eleven, and Mike who all had an overly physically strenuous and emotional night began to wake up and filter into the kitchen. "Not sleeping in Steve?" Hopper asked, handing him a mug of black coffee.

"Nah, it’s just weird being in that bed," Steve yawned rummaging through the fridge looking for milk. Hopper looked over and nodded seeing Nancy and Jonathan intertwined on the mattress which must have happened subconsciously through the night.

Back in Eleven's bedroom Mike and Eleven began to wake; not wanting to stir and wake the other they both pretend to still be asleep. "Mike?" Eleven whispered trying to figure out if he was up or not. Mike just hummed in reply. "You stayed," she smiled when both teens opened their eyes.

"Is that okay?" Mike asked, worried that the young girl felt uncomfortable.

"Yes," Eleven replied simply, snuggling into Mike resting her head directly underneath his own enjoying the warmth his body provided.

"El," Mike started. "We need to get up."

"Why?" She asked.

"It sounds like everyone's awake. We should probably be social," he said as he started to move away from the young girl who was desperately trying to hold on.

"Social?" Eleven asked not understanding this word as it was new to her.

"Go and talk to other people," Mike explained getting off of the bed laughing as he pulled Eleven along with him.

"Good morning you two," Hopper greeted the two stragglers as they entered the kitchen groggy and yawning. Mike mumbled a good morning and swiftly sat down at the makeshift dining table that was at this point covered in more food than all of them could have eaten at once. Eleven walked over to Hopper and gave him a hug. The two of them never had much physical contact, they both knew subconsciously that they were family but it was still hard for the two to interact without any underlying awkwardness. The hug was tight and unexpected, Hopper leaned down to embrace Eleven better than he could have standing upright reveling in this moment.

"Thank you," Eleven whispered before breaking away.

"For what?" Hopper asked crouching down to eye level.

"Keeping me safe," Eleven replied looking directly into Hoppers eyes. Hopper smiled and laughed softly.

* * *

 

"Thank you for keeping all of us safe," he said reaching up to brush a stray curl from her face. "No get some food, I made Eggo's," Eleven quickly turned to go sock up as if there would be no Eggo's left if she waited longer than three seconds. "Eat healthy food to El," Hopper called after her. "Fruit too, not just Eggo's!" Hopper heard Eleven huff which made him laugh but he did see her grab some strawberries and apple slices.

Everyone stayed well into the afternoon but all the kids especially Will and Eleven were still run down and needed more rest. Once everyone filtered out Hopper urged Eleven into bed and took up post in the living room to do some paperwork.

As the evening grew later Hopper slowly made his way to bed falling into a deep sleep. As morning broke Hopper woke with the sound of his alarm, he rubbed his eyes working up enough energy to leave the bed. Hopper looked over, feeling a presence next to him in bed, to find Eleven sleeping silently next to him. He smiled at his daughter who must have crawled into his bed in the middle of the night before sneaking out of the bed, careful not to wake up the small teenager.

Slowly Hopper got ready, putting breakfast for Eleven in the fridge and collected the work he left out last night. He crept back into the bedroom to collect his badge and gun and left for work but not before he walked over to Eleven who was still sleeping in the bed, brushing hair out of her eyes and pulling the blankets up to cover her shoulders.

***

Weeks past and each day was essentially the same. The party came over to hang out with Eleven which almost always turned into Mike and Eleven falling asleep on the couch together during the movie. Then as the night grew later Eleven almost always crawled into Hopper’s bed no longer wanting to be in her own bed, either because she was lonely or because of nightmares.

One night, however, Mike decided to hang back for a moment while the other boys filtered into Jonathan's car. "Hey El," he started looking back at Eleven from the doorway. She approached him unbeknownst to what he was about to say. "How would you feel about going to the snowball... with me, you know as my date?" Mike asked hesitantly bouncing slightly shifting his weight from leg to leg from nerves.

"I would like to go with you," Eleven replied, Mike smiled and began to lean in to give Eleven a kiss when a loud honk made them break apart. Mike looked back at the car outside to see Will leaning over the front backrest as the rest of the kids snickered behind him.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Mike said sheepishly. Eleven smiled and pressed a small kiss to his cheek before allowing him to leave and closed the door.

Lucky for Mike, Hopper was in the kitchen when Eleven kissed Mike’s cheek; who knows how the chief would have reacted to Eleven and Mike’s blossoming relationship.

Moment’s later, Hopper joined Eleven on the couch glass of water in hand. Since adopting Eleven he’d cut down on his drinking considerably. “What is a date?” Eleven asked abruptly.” Hopper chocked on and sputtered out his water, he began to stutter unable to form a coherent sentence to answer the young girl.

“Well,” Hopper sighed. “It’s what two people who like each other more than friends do. Like what Nancy and Steve, used too, do,” Hopper attempted to explain. Eleven basically just understood that Nancy knew what a date was and that she should ask her. “Why do you ask El?”

“Mike asked me to be his date to the snowball,” Eleven stated.

“I see,” Hopper said contemplating what he should say next. “El, I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Hopper says immediately knowing he needs to explain his reasoning after watching Eleven’s face fall. “You’re just so young. I don’t really like the idea of you going to the dance with some boy,” Eleven looked confused. Hopper knew Mike and he knew that Mike wasn’t  _just some boy._ “Plus,” Hopper continued.” With everything that’s happened I like to know you’re near,” he said pulling Eleven in for a side hug, or rather their own form of a cuddle. “I like knowing you’re safe.”

Eleven thought for a moment before replying. “What about compromise?”

“Tell you what kid,” Hopper smiled. “If you find a good enough compromise I’ll think about it.”

“Halfway happy?” Eleven said putting out a hand.

“Halfway happy,” Hopper stated taking his daughter's hand, giving it a shake.

Days passed and Eleven still hadn’t come up with a good enough compromise. Nancy had overheard her and Mike brainstorming one night and decided to take matters into her own hands.

Nancy and Jonathan had been sat in her room studying for an upcoming midterm when Nancy decided to approach the topic. “Oh,” Nancy began, grabbing Jonathan’s attention. “We’re chaperoning the snowball,” she said as if that was a normal thing for a teenage girl to volunteer for.

“Why?” Jonathan asked both intrigued and confused.

“Just making up for years of being a bad sister.”  
The next day Nancy waltzed into the station and placed herself next to Hopper. “Nancy, what are you doing here?” Hopper asked standing up off of his chair.

“Look, I’m just going to say what I need to say because I need to get to school,” Nancy started. “You should allow Eleven go to the dance. It’s a good experience plus Jonathan and I will be there chaperoning so it won't just be El and the boys.” Hopper opened his mouth to reply but Nancy wouldn’t allow it. “Don’t reply, I have to go. Just think about it” she said and with that Nancy left. Hopper did, in fact, think about it.

By the end of the day Hopper had seen both Wheeler children unexpectedly and unwarranted. Mike had come into his office begging Hopper to let Eleven go to the dance. Hopper wasn’t sure when it would wear off but the whole you kept her from me for so long and it broke us please don’t do it again shtick Mike kept pulling must have still worked because Hopper’s chat with Mike definitely solidified his decision.

***

“You’re late,” Eleven said from the dining table in the kitchen.

“I have a good reason,” Hopper said walking over to the table placing a bag in front of Eleven. Eleven opened the bag and pulled out a cute knee-length dress and immediately knew what it meant. She was speechless; Hopper began to worry that the silence meant she didn’t like the dress. “Joyce helped me pick it out. If you don’t like it I’m sure Nancy would—” Eleven cut Hopper off with a tight hug crying tears of joy. She couldn’t believe she was getting to do something all normal teenagers get to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snowball!!!

The night of the dance couldn’t have come any faster for Eleven. Hopper was happy that she was happy but at the same time, he hated seeing her grow up. Nancy had offered to help Eleven with her hair and makeup but Hopper didn’t want that. This was his daughter and he was determined to have this experience with her.

Eleven had told him that she wanted to look as pretty as the girls she saw on TV. Hopper was persistent in telling her that she was even prettier than those girls but that he would try regardless.

Hopper had underestimated how difficult it was to do Eleven’s hair. Unlike his biological daughter, Eleven had wild curly hair. After a good twenty attempts, Hopper caved and called Joyce in to help him. He knew she was available because he was sure that Will would be with the rest of the boys at Mikes.

Joyce came over a bag of hairpins and makeup in tow. “Thank you,” Hopper breathed out when he opened the door to see her.

“Always happy to help my girl,” Joyce said walking over to where Eleven sat in the living area. Eleven informed Joyce on how she wanted to look as Joyce began to pull all of the pins that Hopper had put in her hair. “God, Hop, how many pins do you think the kid needs in here?” Joyce laughed.

“I was just trying to tame it,” Hopper laughed cracking open a beer and taking a seat on the couch.

Joyce had decided to simply straighten Eleven’s hair keeping a small curl at the end and pinning each side by her ears. Joyce handed Eleven a small mirror to look at her hair while she rummaged through the limited amount of makeup she had.

“Pretty,” Eleven said not believing that the hair on her head was her own; she never had it styled before.

“You look great kid,” Hopper smiled moving closer to his daughter. “I will say if you decide to keep it like this I’ll miss the mop,” Hopper laughed pinching one of the small curls between his forefinger and thumb. Eleven chuckled looking up at her adoptive father. She began to worry quickly after when she saw Hopper’s facial expression change.

“Still okay?” Eleven asked tentatively but Hopper wasn’t listening.

“No, Joyce, I don’t think so,” Hopper said sternly. Eleven looked over and saw Joyce laying out different types of makeup to use on the pre-teen.

“Come on Hop,” Joyce said looking up at him. “It’s a special occasion let the kid wear some makeup,” Joyce scoffed, never haunting her process. “El,” Joyce faced the young girl. “Do you want to wear makeup,” she asked. Eleven thought back to the day Mike put a small bit of makeup on her when they were going to the middle school.

“Yes,” Eleven smiled. Hopper groaned, he knew that it was futile to fight the two girls. “Just don’t put a lot on Joyce,” Hopper sighed. “She’s still a kid.” Joyce nodded in understanding and got to work.

Back at the Wheeler household, the boys were trying to fit in a quick game of Dungeons and Dragons before the dance. Rather, Mike was trying to moderate their night with a game of Dungeons and Dragons because like every other middle school boy, his friends were immature and all they wanted to talk about or comment on was him and Eleven.

“Come on Mike talk to us, we’re your friends,” Lucas said.

“Are you going to kiss her?” Dustin teased.

“Guys,” Mike began to shut them down. “It’s none of your business.”

“Oh come on,” Will said. “I was gone for a week over a year ago and suddenly you have a girlfriend who you met that very week but disappeared and the whole situation—”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Mike said interrupting Will mid-sentence.

“I think I deserve to be at least caught up. No one explained and you refused to talk about her,” Will said. Mike didn't reply, not with words but he did blush deeply and tried to continue with the game. Almost immediately Dustin began to explain the whole story of what he called  _the great Hawkins romance of Mike Wheeler and El Hopper_. Mike turned red but didn’t feel that he needed to find a way to leave the situation until:  
“Have you guys kissed?” Will asked.

“Come on Will,” Lucas started. “Mike would have told us if he had his first kiss.” At this point, Mike was attempting to sink down into his seat to disappear into the floor.

“Holy shit,” Dustin exclaimed. “You kissed El?”

“It’s not a big deal,” Mike said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Not a big deal?” Will asked flabbergasted.

“You had your first kiss… and with El of all people,” Lucas said. Not a moment too soon, Nancy’s head poked through the basement door.

“Mike, can I talk to you?” She asked.

“Yes,” Mike nearly yelled. The young boy made his way upstairs. “What’s up?” Mike asked walking into the living room with his sister.

“I just wanted to talk to you,” she said. “Sit.” Mike sat next to Nancy on the couch as she faced him with a sigh. Talks like this were still new territory for the siblings. Even after everything that happened they still struggled with being as close as they promised. “Okay, tonight is your first dance you’re going to with a girl,” Nancy started. “I’m not going to call it a date and I’m not going to call El your girlfriend because those labels make everything way more stressful than it needs to be. You and El are kids you and don’t need that sort of pressure,” Nancy explained fumbling through her supportive speech.

“Nancy, I don’t understand why you’re saying all of this,” Mike said softly, truly confused with the situation.

“I… just don’t let your idiot friends stress you out and make you think that you and El need to be ready for things that you’re not,” Nancy said putting her hand on Mike’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Nance,” Mike said pulling his sister in for a short hug. 

***

El was late and Mike was stressing. A million thoughts were going through his head:  _Is she not coming, did El change her mind, did she change her mind about the dance or Mike,_ he was terrified.

Every Breath You Take had started playing and each of Mike’s friends had begun to dance so Mike just took a seat off to the side at a random table to sulk. Then he saw her. Eleven was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. Mike stood to his feet quickly as Eleven walked over to him. “Sorry, I am late,” Eleven said shyly smiling.

Mike was speechless. He couldn’t believe that Eleven was here, standing in front of him at the Snowball. “Mike?” Eleven asked worried by his silence.

“El, you look…” Mike trailed off unable to find the right words.

“Pretty?” Eleven asked.

“Not just pretty,” he replied. “Beautiful, gorgeous!” Mike exclaimed. Eleven smiled and ducked her head down slightly in embarrassment. “El,” Mike began to get her attention. “Do you want to dance?” He asked.

“I don’t know how,” Eleven replied.

“Neither do I, want to figure it out?” Mike asked. Eleven nodded, turning towards the makeshift dance floor. Mike grabbed her hand softly causing both of the young teens to blush. As they took their place on the dance floor Mike took charge. He placed Eleven’s hands on his shoulders and his on her hips.

After a few moment of swaying, Mike and Eleven felt drawn to each other. Neither knew who had made the first move in that moment but suddenly Mike’s lips here pressed lightly against Eleven’s and they both could not believe it. This was their real life and it felt perfect for the first time in a long time. The young pair broke apart and settled upon resting their foreheads against each others.

The night waged on and all of the kids began to tire of the dance and rather took to sitting on the bleachers just happy to talk and be kids for once.

On the opposite side of the room, Nancy and Jonathan were alone for the first time all night. “They’re so sweet don’t you think?” Nancy asked Jonathan referring to the kids they had grown accustomed to over the past year as she and Jonathan swayed together on the dance floor.

“They’re alright I guess,” Jonathan laughed. Nancy jokingly slapped him on the shoulder laughing with him.

The two had been getting closer and had begun officially dating within the last month and neither of them had been happier. Jonathan had convinced Nancy to mend her relationship with Steve. He had become quite a nice guy and Nancy did still care about him in some way. It was one of the things Nancy liked most about Jonathan, he cared so deeply for people. It was endearing. Though in this moment Nancy wasn’t thinking about Steve. All she could think about was the boy in her arms, content with quietly swaying, head rested on Jonathan’s shoulder.

Eventually, the night did come to an end and Nancy and Jonathan decided to drop all of the kids off in a loop. Eleven was first as she was the farthest out from all of their houses. They approached the end of the road by the cabin and immediately the boys were on Mike about walking Eleven to the door. “Come on Mike, don’t make your girlfriend walk by herself,” Dustin said. Mike scoffed but did just that and got out of the car and walked with Eleven.

Before Eleven walked through her open door she turned to Mike. “Mike, what’s a girlfriend?” She asked.

“I’ll tell you late, I think Hopper wants you inside,” Mike said looking over Eleven’s shoulder at the older man watching them from the couch.

“Okay,” Eleven said. Quickly Eleven leaned over and kissed Mike on the cheek. “Goodnight Mike,” she said before closing the door leaving Mike of the porch holding his cheek smiling like an idiot.

“What was that?” Hopper asked immediately.

“A kiss,” Eleven stated nonchalantly as she moved to go to her bedroom.

“Hey kid,” Hopper tried to get his daughters attention as he walked closer to her. “Can’t we talk about this? How was your night?” He asked.

“Very funny,” Eleven replied. “But very tired, talk tomorrow?” she asked yawning, he eyes tired and pleading.

“Of course kid,” Hopper said pulling her in for a hug. “I’ll hear all about it at breakfast,” Eleven nodded as Hopper kissed the top of her head.

That night Eleven crawled into Hopper’s bed once again. This wasn’t happening as often anymore but Hopper would be lying if he said that he didn’t savour these moments as they came. Hopper pulled Eleven closer as she snuggled into his side falling into a content and peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out writingtoprocrastinate.tumblr.com for quicker updates plus that's where you can go to chat with me, ask for prompts, requests for current fics, and general questions
> 
> Thank you for reading and leave a comment if you want they make me super happy :)


End file.
